Trauma
by HeroineHargitay
Summary: A certain creep wants his time with Olivia, and he will test her squad to see how far they will go to save her, even putting them in danger. With all the chaos, how will Olivia cope if she barely survived the first test? *Graphic violent scene from the start*
1. Ch 1-Waiting

**Disclaimer: I am travling to the middle east in search for a magic lamp. Hopefully I can get three wishes too! Of course I'll wish for ownership of Law & Order: SVU characters. Until then, Dick Wolf owns them!**

**A/N: I'm continuing the other story: "Rolex Rollaro" for now. But I wanted to get this one up too since this is one of the first stories I've written. When I originally wrote this one, it didn't have chapters to separate the story, so the word count is not going to be as high as my other stories. **

* * *

It was a chilly winter night. Cragen had just sent himself and his detectives home. Olivia stayed, claiming that she had paperwork to do. She was the last one out of the entire precinct. She zipped her coat, put on her gloves, and checked for her gun, cuffs, phone, and keys before stepping out of the building.

She sauntered to her black squad car when suddenly a hand, with a rag, covered her nose. Olivia knew the sweet odor and clawed at her attacker. Unfortunately, her gloves only slid his hands. He held her against himself, until she went limp in his arms. He picked up the unconscious, female, detective and went into the empty precinct. He took the elevator, since his face was covered by a ski mask.

He got off at the fourth floor. Searching the rooms, he found the Crib. Smirking, he turned the lights on. Laying her on the bottom bunk of one of the bunks, he unzipped her jacket and threw it into his navy blue bag. He removed everything except her bra and panties. After that, he got duct tape from his duffel bag and tightly bound her hands above her head to the wooden support beams. Next, he taped her mouth shut and undressed himself. When he was completely undressed, he sat on her legs. He could wait for the detective to wake up on her own, but patience wasn't one of his best character traits. He grabbed her shoulders and shook them violently.

"Wake up," he whispered evilly. When she stirred, he stopped. She slowly blinked her eyes. Her head felt like it was spinning and she felt cold. She glanced down, seeing only her bra and panties were on. Her eyes flashed open, and she saw a man's figure on top of her. She screamed, but the duct tape muted the cry. She thrashed her body. He grabbed her jaw and jerked her head to look at him. She knew thrashing wasn't going to help, so she tried a different tactic. Glaring at him angrily, he smirked back. It sent chills down her spine. He leaned over and whispered, "Detective Benson, I've been waiting for this for a long time." He rubbed his erect member against her panties. This motion made her want to puke, but she couldn't. Her glaring eyes turned to wide, terrified eyes. She shook her head in disapproval. She inched back. Snatching a corner of the duct tape on her mouth, he tore it quickly. She yelped at the sharp pain. She moistened her lips before she spoke.

"Who are you?" Olivia growled like a dog protecting its food. He just snickered and twirled her hair around his index finger. She jerked away defiantly, only to be rewarded by a slap on her left cheek. The smack stung, but she scowled back at him. "What do you want from me?" Olivia kept her cop, interrogating tone. She gave him the death stare and gritted her pearly, white teeth.

"We're joined at the hip now," he smiled at his comment.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?" She stalled and hoped the precinct's security guard would find her before she was terrorized more.

"Now, stop talking, or I'll put the tape back on," he warned as he ripped a new piece of duct tape off the roll. She obeyed, reluctantly. He grinned as he got off of her. Her legs had been glued shut since he sat on them, and she planned on keeping them that way. No way in hell would she welcome a stranger, or just anybody between her legs. He was too strong and quickly overpowered her will. Prying her legs open, she involuntarily screamed for help. Forcefully driving the tape over her lips caused her to choke a bit. She had glassy eyes, but no tears fell…yet. Grabbing her gun, he smacked her already sore cheek with her own service weapon. She grunted and tried not to show pain, weakness, or vulnerability. Her mind raced with terrible images of the things he could do to her because she had no power to otherwise stop him.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated, they make my day! This chapter is like a part 1, part 2 type of chapter FYI.**


	2. Ch 2-Past

**A/N: Turns out that there are no more magic lamps in the Middle East. Oh well, I had a nice trip on my magic carpet. I have to move on to Plan B: I'll bury Dick Wolf in so much paperwork until he hands over the rights of SVU!**

**A/N: Is everyone excited for the new episode of SVU on April 9th? OMG I can't wait! #BeastsObsession #HesBack #TheBeast #SaveBenson!**

**A/N: By the way, sorry, this is more of a filler back story chapter of Olivia's past. So it's more like a part 2 of 3 chapter. Happy reading! Also this is for people who may not know so much about SVU. For those people, cause we all were like that at some point of our fandom history, here is some of Olivia's background. Some is my own made up material.**

* * *

Her personal ego, ever since she was small, was to show fearlessness at all times: never show weaknesses.

She showed her brave face, despite being in utter terror, at all times. Everywhere she went, she presented herself as "Bad Ass Benson". She was courageous, empathetic, and devoted. She would only cry at home and rarely cried in front of her colleagues. You could say she masked her emotions very well.

She learned to do that at the tender age of seven. Her mother was an abusive alcoholic and downright abusive. Even through that abuse, Olivia somehow loved her mom, Serena, anyway. Serena would punish her daughter by calling her vile names and beating her when her drunken state of mind decided to. Olivia would end up going to school with practically a purple torso and a bruised back. Only a few times would visible bruises appear.

One time, when Olivia was nine, she told a teacher about the abuse. As school policy, the school called the police. Serena, however, persuaded Olivia to recant. After the ordeal, Olivia received the worse beating of her life. She was found lying face down on the living room floor with a blood puddle around her. She was rushed to the hospital. She received four cracked ribs, a fractured right ankle, a dislocated left shoulder, a concussion, a sprained left wrist, and internal bleeding. She spent four months in the hospital, since she had old wounds that had been disturbed. No one came to see her except her friend, Diana.

Only three times did Serena have the nerve to see Olivia. When she did, Serena insulted Olivia and yelled at her. The third time, the hospital staff had to put a temporary restraining order on Serena, for Olivia. Serena had pulled a switch blade knife to Olivia's throat. Olivia never saw her mother again, until she was released from the hospital. The alcoholic mother, finally, was sobering up. However that only lasted for about a whole two weeks. When her mother was drunk, Olivia sought refuge in Diana's house. Although Diana's parents were some-what aware of Serena's abusive behavior, they knew what had happened the last time Olivia spoke up. They knew pulling a stunt like that could get Olivia killed.

By age twelve, Olivia could handle the beatings and name calling. It no longer bothered her as much as it used to. She took on the responsibility of being the "parent." Not only did she have to take care of herself, she had to care for her mother. Olivia did everything except pay the bills. Even though she had so much responsibility, she still managed to earn honor roll in school. Whenever Olivia had won a prize or achieved academically, she got nothing from her mother. Her mother would never brag about Olivia like the other parents did for their children. It upset Olivia, but she could not show her emotion, as it would only get her one free ticket to a more bruised body.

At age seventeen, she was free of her mother's wrath. She worked with Simone Brice and came to understand why she was abused and why her mother drank. She was the product of her mother's rape, and Olivia looked nothing like her mother. Olivia reasoned that she reminded her mother of her father. Olivia felt hatred and swore vengeance, but her rage was not directed at her mother. Rather, her fury was focused on finding her absent father.

Endless years and countless nights of brutal beatings led Olivia to Siena College. There, she majored as an officer of the law. She requested to join Special Victims Unit as a detective after ample police training with Karen. She swore she would make her mothers rapist pay, but when she found him, he was pronounced dead. Olivia continued to work along side with Elliot Stabler, Odafin [Fin] Tutuola, John Munch, Captain Donald Cragen, and different Assistance District Attorneys. She found comfort in aiding/healing victims and locking up their perpetrators.

She had found out that her mother died falling down a stairwell in the subway two years into being in SVU. Olivia was conflicted, too confused to know what to feel. Instead, she just asked to continue working on her case when her captain offered her some time off.

Now after ten years of being a detective, she secretly deemed herself as a "hopeless romantic". Although she was the hottest thing that came out of a police academy, men were driven away when she spoke of her career. They either were too interested or too clammed up when she talked with them. Olivia wasn't always content with having no children, but then again, how could she take care of a child with her job? She had tried to adopt, but the adoption agency turned her down because of her lack of family support and the obvious: her work hours. Olivia thought it would be hopeless to have another relationship since they ended up with her breaking them off.

She had the hots for her blue-eyed, hunky partner, Elliot, but he was working through a divorse with his wife of twenty-so years.

After the mess with her brother, Simon, she started dating Dean Porter on and off. Eventually their relationship had become too strained to mend back together; they broke up officially. Now, she remained single.

She succeeded in showing her brave face. As she began kicking wildly.

* * *

**A/N: Yikes! I'm glad I reviewed this before I posted this chapter! Phew! If you see anymore grammatical or spelling errors, please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks! And thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
